


Not Quite

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Not really though, sousuke and haru becoming bffs, this needed to be written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just wants his boyfriend and best friend to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> I am SouMako trash.

 

 

The tension could be cut with a knife.

 

No, not a knife. More like… a machete. Yeah.

 

The tension could be cut with a machete.

 

And it was all Makoto’s fault.

 

Sousuke could never say ‘no’ to Makoto. From the moment the two had become proper friends, he lacked the ability to deny Makoto anything. It only worsened when they started dating.  The most current situation caused by this disability is him being forced by his boyfriend to have dinner with his arch nemesis, Nanase Haruka.

 

“It’d just make me happy if my boyfriend and my best friend could get along,” Makoto had said, and Sousuke immediately voiced his complaints. There was no possible way that he and Nanase could get along – no way in Hell. There was probably no person on Earth who was more incompatible with him than Nanase. He was more likely to get along with Momo than he was with Nanase. _That’s_ how incompatible the two of them were. And Sousuke was sure that Makoto knew this too. His boyfriend knew each boy like the back of his hand, yet he still forced the two to try to be friends.

 

Un-fucking-believable.

 

If it were anyone else Sousuke would’ve laughed in their face. Okay, actually, when Makoto brought it up he _did_ laugh, but only because it was so absurd, and both teens knew that. But Sousuke soon saw that his boyfriend was serious and his laughter stopped. Cue loud refusals, responded to by puppy eyes and pouty lips.

 

Damn, those pouty lips.

 

So, here he was, seated across from a grumpy looking (he had emotions?!) Nanase Haruka.

 

And yeah, there was tension. It was so bad that people in the restaurant avoided sitting by them, and those who couldn’t sent wary glances their way every few seconds, looking ready to bolt at any moment.

 

The first few minutes were brutal, as they just stared each other down, as if sizing each other up. _‘Stupid,’_ Sousuke thought. _‘I’m clearly bigger, and stronger than him.’_ They were silent, save for the times when the waitress came to ask about their drinks. Sousuke almost felt sorry for her.

 

When their meals had arrived and another minute went by, Sousuke had had enough. He wanted to get this over with so he could go home and complain about Haru as he cuddled up with his boyfriend. (He ignored the fact that they’re best friends.)

 

“So,” he began, making Haru look up at him in question, not even pausing in shoving the mackerel he ordered down his throat. Sousuke grimaced. “How are you?”

 

Haru looked at him as if he was stupid. “I’m stuck here with you, how do you think I am?” Sousuke’s nostrils flared. Makoto was so lucky that Sousuke cared about him enough to not hit his best friend in the face, because otherwise, Haru’d be on the floor unconscious right about now.

 

“Look, I’m not happy being here either okay,” he stated gruffly, trying to calm his nerves. “But I’m doing this for Makoto’s sake, so could you at least try?” Haru scoffed- _scoffed!_ \- at him,and Jesus fucking _Christ_ he wanted to punch him right now.

 

“How chivalrous, I wonder which dog pound Makoto picked you up from,” he wondered drily. At seeing Sousuke’s flared nostrils Haru chuckled. “Calm down, it’s a joke.”

 

Sousuke gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Funny.”

 

“I know. How’d you and Makoto end up getting together anyway?” he asked around a mouthful of mackerel, surprising Sousuke.

 

“What, he didn’t already tell you? Thought you guys were _best friends_ ,” he teased, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Haru just rolled his eyes. “No. We don’t tell each other every single detail of our lives,” he explained. “Only the important things.”

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at the boy across from him. “Oi. You implying that I’m not important?”

 

Haru smirked. “Maybe.”

 

They continued for the rest of the night like that, teasing and taunting each other back and forth, learning just a bit more about each other in the process.

 

By the end of the night they were tired and full, hating each other just a bit less.

 

-

 

“Soooo?” Makoto asked them the next day, looking hopeful and excited as he sat between them on the couch in his and Sousuke’s apartment. Like a puppy. He looked back and forth between them, deflating a little as they stared each other down once more. “Oh.”

 

“Well,” Haru said, breaking the silence. “I guess he’s not _that_ bad.” And Makoto inflated all over again. “But, I still think that you can do much better Makoto.”

 

Sousuke smirked at him, and Haru returned it, just as they did the night previous. “Likewise. If you want, we can go pick up a new friend at the dog pound.”

 

Haru snickered quietly into his palm, making Sousuke’s smirk widen. This, in turn, confused Makoto, who was once again looking back and forth between them, his eyebrows scrunched up.

 

“Dog pound? New friend? I don’t understand.” His look of utter confusion in addition to their new inside joke had the two ravens in almost hysterics, Makoto looking torn between being happy that his boyfriend and best friend were interacting so well, and offended that it was at his expense.

 

“What’s going on?” He tried again. “Guys! Guuuuyssss!” He only response was more laughter, and he sat back into the couch with a huff, his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m beginning to regret making you guys become friends.”

 

At this, the laughing ceased, and Haru and Sousuke looking at each again for a brief moment. “No, you’ve got it wrong,” Sousuke informed. “We’re not friends.”

 

Makoto frowned. “But you were just laughing with each other.”

 

Haru shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

 

“Are you at least acquaintances?”

 

“Nope,” Haru replied, resting his head in his hand as if the conversation had begun to bore him.

 

Makoto looked incredulous for a second before groaning, leaning into Sousuke’s shoulder as he covered his face with his hands. “You guys make no sense. I think I’m gonna get a headache.”

 

Sousuke chuckled, kissing the crown of Makoto’s head. “We just hate each other a little less,” he clarified (though it still wasn’t clear to Makoto at all).

 

The brunet just groaned.

 

“Stop stressing Makoto,” Haru told him, getting up from the couch and walking to Sousuke and Makoto’s kitchen. “Now, where’s the mackerel?”

 

Sousuke rolls his eyes and Makoto groans again. He doesn’t think he’s accomplished anything.


End file.
